Closures with means for preventing the fraudulent refilling or manipulation of the contents of bottles are of great interest in the marketing of expensive beverages. This is the case of liquors although it is not the only case.
There are many means for showing a first use of a bottle closure such that the closure shows certain features before being opened for the first time and other features after being opened for the first time. Specific features modified in the first opening are those showing that the closure has been opened for the first time.
The means for showing the first opening can be of a different nature. For example, there are closures which make use of breakable bridges attaching two parts which are separated after the closure is opened for the first time. One of these parts can be a ring, for example, which detaches leaving part of the closure previously inaccessible visually exposed.
If the part which is exposed after the first opening has another colour, the evidence of said first opening visually stands out in a more striking way.
The changes a closure undergoes for showing the first opening do not necessarily have to be visual but they can make use of other senses. For example they can be sonorous. This is the case when there are elements fixed by means of a type of fastening which after the first opening can have a looseness causing the closure to make a sound or make a different sound when it is moved even though they can continue to be housed in a specific cavity for example.
These known elements do not allow a first use in conditions other than nominal conditions. An example is allowing the liquid to exit the bottle with a lower flow rate to provide a sample, or with a manner of pouring which clearly should not be offered in nominal conditions. In these cases the means of evidence must allow showing that the closure has already been used in nominal conditions and, if necessary, accepting designs allowing use in other conditions.
The present invention is a structural element which allows solving the aforementioned problem by means of a specific configuration and combination of components.